Christmas Mission
by Alathea2
Summary: A little something about the holidays.  Movieverse with G1 Characters. Prowl and Jazz have questions about Santa Clause. Contains discussion about various religious and cultural traditions, if that is a topic that easily offends, please do not read


_Here is a little oneshot for Christmas. Hope you all enjoy, though it is a little more serious than other things I have written._

_Warning: Contains discussion of religious topics from a historical perspective as well as current events._

_I have tried to be fair to historical facts and sensitive to all individuals who may adhere to _**_any_**_ of the beliefs mentioned (yes, that means more than one faith/tradition is mentioned). This story may be considered controversial by less open-minded individuals. If such discussions make you uncomfortable, you have been warned. If you are easily offended by these topics, you have been warned, please do not read._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The characters and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual Autobots or their human allies is coincidental and completely unintentional. Although Sergeant Anderson works for me, I apologize if his mother gave him the same name as anyone else's OC._

* * *

><p>Prowl followed Jazz through the busy streets of Tranquility. There was a ping on his communications system as Jazz requested a private comm.<p>

_/Go ahead, Jazz./_

_/Hey Prowler…/_ Prowl did not even have a chance to correct Jazz's use of the wrong designation as the small saboteur continued. _/'Member those questions ya had about human cultural practices? /_

_/Of course I remember, Jazz. Use of an inaccurate designation for me will not change that fact./ _Prowl drew in a calming vent of air as he considered the many humans walking along the streets, multitudes of shopping bags dangling from their arms as they bustled along. _/What is the point?/_

He could hear Jazz's chuckle over the comm. signal. _/Well, Sergeant Anderson here said he'd do his best to answer 'em if ya wanted. Want me ta ask 'im for ya?/_

Prowl considered the question. While he did not want to inconvenience the human in question, it was only logical to fill in the gaps of his knowledge of humans, especially as it appeared the Autobots would be on this planet for some time to come.

Making a decision he responded to his friend. _/I would appreciate that Jazz./_

The other mech sounded downright jovial as he patched Prowl's comm. signal through his internal speakers. "Sergeant, Prowl's listenin' now. What were you saying about the fat guy in the furry red coat?"

"Santa Clause, Jazz, his name is Santa Clause." Anderson's cheerful voice came back. "Yeah, he's sort of like the tooth fairy, you know? Anyway, now days he's seen by kids as a magical figure that comes down the chimney at Christmas Eve to bring presents for the good kids and leave lumps of coal for the naughty kids. Rides around in a flying sleigh pulled by a team of flying reign deer."

Prowl felt his CPU stutter at the conglomeration of impossible and illogical statements in that one statement. "Please tell me humans do not actually believe that." Prowl practically begged across the comm.

Anderson's laughter filtered back to him. "No, no. Most of us don't. It's more something we tell kids. Most stop believing in Santa by the time they are eight or so. Until then, it's a lot of fun."

"You intentionally lie to your sparklings?" Jazz sounded as disturbed as Prowl felt.

Anderson was silent for a long time before he answered, a lot more reserved. "Yeah. I mean its all for fun and what not, and most children really only go along with it to appease their parents. I know that's what I did and that's what my children told me. Thing is, most parents, when their children still believe in Santa, will ensure their kids get an extra amount of presents under the tree. That stops when kids make it known they no longer believe in Santa."

"So they continue to say they believe in order to get more gifts?" Jazz clarified.

"Yep."

"So while you lie to your younglings for entertainment, your younglings mislead you for personal gain." Prowl would have shaken his helm had be been able it vehicle-form. "That does not seem like a very logical way to structure your family interactions."

Prowl was not sure, but he thought he heard Anderson sigh.

_/Good job, Prowler./_ Jazz's tone was biting. _/Ya should see the frown on the guy's face. This is an important time of year for tha humans and you had to go insult 'em about it./_

Prowl felt a twang of regret. He did his best to soften his tone. "Sergeant Anderson, I did not mean to cause offense. While I might not comprehend your customs it is not my place to impugn them, even unintentionally. I apologize for doing so. Please believe that I am only interested in understanding human culture."

Anderson did not reply for such a long stretch of time Prowl heaved another resigned vent of air and began composing a report to Prime detailing how he accepted responsibility for accidentally insulting their human allies and what disciplinary measures he would subject himself to for the offense.

But when he was halfway through said report he heard Anderson's more serious voice. "You really want to know what is so important to us about Christmas?"

Prowl felt an illogical rush of relief that he quickly pushed aside was irrelevant. Understanding their human allies was not. "Please, Sergeant."

"Alright." Anderson's resolved nod was almost audible. "Turn right at the next light. Go two blocks. I'll tell you when to stop."

Then he did not say anything else. Interest piqued, both Autobots did as asked. Familiar with the city because of the numerous patrols in the area, Prowl knew they were entering a lower income section of the city.

Seemingly out of the blue, Anderson spoke again. "Okay, okay. Right here. In front of that brown brick building with the red awning."

Jazz pulled into a curbside parking spot, followed closely by Prowl.

"What is the significance of this place?" Prowl asked.

"Mission of Hope Services." Anderson said as if that explained everything. Prowl found the name itself inspiring, even if he did not fully understand what it meant. Anderson continued. "During the Christmas season they partner with local churches, Toys for Tots and the Salvation Army and Christmas Angel to help bring Christmas to lower income and at risk families."

Then, before either of the Autobots could question or comment on that explanation, Anderson was climbing out of Jazz's cabin. They watched in muted surprise as Sergeant Anderson walked into the aforementioned building.

As both Autobots were Special Operations neither had any trouble following the human with highly sensitive sensors.

He was greeted warmly by a receptionist of some fashion and Prowl was further surprised when another individual soon came out of a nearby room. She exclaimed something then engulfed the soldier in a warm embrace that indicated long familiarity. They spoke for several minutes before she led Anderson into yet another room. Shortly thereafter Anderson was signing something before he was handed a small item and a larger parcel.

Anderson was soon returning to them, the larger parcel tucked under his arm, the smaller grasped in his hand while he looked at a piece of paper. He gently placed his burdens in Jazz's passenger seat after he obligingly opened his passenger door.

Once he was seated behind Jazz's wheel, instead of continuing his explanation Anderson rattled off an address and asked Jazz to take them to it. He did not speak more until they had started moving.

"Santa Clause wasn't always seen as an obese glutton with magical powers." Prowl might have been imagining things, but he thought he heard a hint of disgusted humor in Anderson's voice. "He started out as a real enough person. A Catholic monk a… holy man… in some European country: his name was Nicholas. He took it upon himself to take gifts to all of the poor families in and around his village on Christmas. Over time he was names a saint: Saint Nicholas. Over the centuries that became St. Nick and eventually Santa Clause. Don't ask me how or why. Some how the story went from being an act of charity to an excuse for greed."

"Most people might have forgotten how the myth of Santa Clause came to be, but Christmas is perhaps the one time of year that most people remember the reason St. Nicholas did what he did." Anderson sighed.

He had timed his little speech perfectly so that they had reached their destination just as he finished.

Scanning the dubious structure, Prowl was hesitant to allow the human to go near it. Added to that the notoriously dangerous nature of this neighborhood, kept him on the lookout as Anderson, of all things, climbed out of Jazz.

Both Autobots watched with muted skepticism and increasing puzzlement as he walked around to the passenger side, pulled out the small package, shook open what appeared to be a soft, furry, red pointed hat with white brim and ball at its apex. Silently, Anderson positioned the absurd hat on his head, carefully adjusting the flopping point to lie to one side before reaching in for the other parcel.

With a wordless smile, he walked confidently up the rickety steps to knock on the front door.

_/What is he doing?/ _Jazz wondered.

Prowl had no answer. Nothing beyond the blatantly obvious that he was knocking on the door. So he did not respond but kept sensors on their human friend.

A few moments later an older woman opened the door. "Yes?"

Anderson smiled warmly. "Good evening, Ma'am. I'm with Mission of Hope Services. I have something for you and your family." He presented the package to her. "A complete Christmas dinner and a toy for each of your grandchildren."

The woman just stared for a long moment, then, of all things, water started to pour out of her eyes. The reaction surprised the Autobots even more. Surely she would have been happy? Then she relieved Anderson of the burden, placing it on the ground before throwing her arms around him, all the while her sobs growing louder.

"Oh, my God, thank you!" She almost wailed. "I didn't know what I was going to do, my daughter just lost her job and… Oh, God, Thank you!"

Wrinkled, frail arms wrapped around the broad shoulders of the elite warrior who bent down slightly at the waist so she could reach. One of her hands found the back of Anderson's head as she pulled him in tighter.

"Thank you son, you have no idea what this means for us." She was whispering.

Anderson laughed happily, clearly sharing in the older woman's joy. "Would you like me to bring it in for you?"

"Oh, you've done enough, I couldn't ask you to do anything else." She pushed back from him.

"You didn't ask, ma'am. I'm offering." Anderson laughed again.

She slapped playfully at his arm. "Oh, very well, if you insist."

The two disappeared into the building.

_/That was…/_ Prowl started, but was unable to precisely define his interpretation of what he had just seen. Nor could he describe the strange sensation in his spark at even having been peripherally involved in making such a moment possible.

_/Different./_ Jazz provided. _/...Nice./_

A few minutes later Anderson returned to them, a bright smile on his facial features showing he was likewise feeling… happier?... for having done what they just did.

Once he was again seated behind Jazz's wheel he released a contented sigh. "I think I can see why old Saint Nicholas did what he did. That my alien friends is what Santa Clause _should_ be about, not the over commercialized buffoon of a fairy tale he has become. But then… I don't know that I'd want to take the fun out of the season for the children."

"Didn't ya just give some o' that 'fun' to the three sparklings in tha' house?" Jazz inquired.

"Yeah." Anderson smiled, taking the unusual headpiece off and carefully placing it in the cargo pocket of his uniform pants. "Yes, I suppose I did. All three of us did."

Prowl processed this for a long moment as he and Jazz continued their patrol, moving out of the neighborhood and back onto their assigned routes. "Can you please elaborate, Sergeant as I am confused on one point. Why is the celebration called 'Christmas' and not 'Nicholmas' if your St. Nicholas is such a pivotal figure in the event?"

"Ah." Anderson cleared his throat. "That's the big question. Because, originally, it wasn't about St. Nicholas even. See, I said St. Nicholas was a holy man. He was a holy man in a specific religion here on earth. Christianity."

"Ah, I do see the similarity in the names." Prowl noted.

Anderson's reply to Prowl's insight was an inarticulate grunt before he continued the explanation. "Christmas Eve is celebrated by Christians as the night that Jesus Christ was born some two thousand years ago or so. For them, the giving of gifts is symbolic of God giving the greatest gift of all in the form of Jesus to his human creation."

Prowl listened intently, hoping Anderson would continue. It was a rare treat to hear any human speak about their religion. Like all Autobots, to one degree or other, Prowl believed in Primus, but Cybertronian religion was nothing like humanity's mosaic of faiths.

When Anderson did not continue immediately, Prowl prompted him: "You said 'they.' Other faiths observe this Christmas?"

He heard Anderson snort. "Jazz, take us by city hall will ya? Oh, don't go too fast, say no sooner than fifteen minutes."

"Gotcha boss." Jazz answered

Anderson sighed, running his hand over his face before glancing out Jazz's back window at Prowl. "Yes and no. I'll try to explain."

There was another long pause and Prowl respectfully allowed the human to gather his thoughts. "See, the whole ideas of this time even being called 'Christmas' is sort of a political and social hot-potato right now. At least in this country can't speak for any others. Even though it has been called 'Christmas' for many, many hundreds of years. This season has also been called other things historically, Yuletide and Winter Solstice just to name two. I... The history is kinda convoluted, you sure you want me to go into this?"

"I have found that much about you humans is convoluted." Prowl stated dryly. "I would be surprised to find something like this that isn't."

It was only after the words were out that the empathically-lacking mech realized just how insulting that statement might have sounded to his human hearer.

To his surprise (and quiet relief) Anderson just chuckled. "Ain't that right? If I didn't agree with you, I'd get my feelings hurt."

After another chuckle Anderson continued. "Alright, best of my knowledge is this… and this is just the big picture as I understand it. The winter solstice has always been an important day in earth's pagan religions because of its astronomical significance. It's usually around the last two weeks of December.

"Now, when Christianity started spreading across Europe the leadership of the Catholic church decided that it would help their new converts to understand and go along with the Christian faith if they adapted some of their pagan holidays into something a little more Christian. Christmas was one of those holidays. See, best as Biblical scholars could figure, Christ was actually born during the fall, during the _Jewish_ holy Feast of Tabernacles. But that didn't mean anything to the newly converted Pagans who didn't know jack about the Jews. Soooo… it got changed."

Another sigh escaped Anderson's lungs. "Most of the traditions observed during Christmas, however tie directly back to its western pagan roots: the evergreen tree with lights and ornaments, the wreaths, the exchange of presents, the candle lighting… that kind of stuff. Nowadays those things have been given explicitly Christian meanings so that most people are probably more familiar with their Christian meaning versus their pagan meaning. Or they are just things that are done on Christmas without knowing anything about where they came from.

"That said, I'm not one that'll condemn Christians as practicing a pagan rite for celebrating Christmas, 'cause in their hearts, that's the furthest thing from it. I'm not gonna tell a pagan observing their own thing that's its really a Christian celebration either. 'Cause the fact is, Christians didn't even celebrate their Savior's birth for the first couple hundreds of years of Christianity's existence. In fact, when this country was founded, the celebration of Christmas was forbidden by the Protestants running the government because it was seen by them as being a 'popish and heathen' celebration. However, for most Christians _today_ it's a Christian holiday, though for the most conservative of Christians, they don't do the whole tree/wreath/present thing because they see its pagan history.

"Hey, Jazz, slow down." Anderson said suddenly. "See that large candle stick in front of the courthouse?"

Both Autobots indicated that they saw it.

"That's a menorah. It's important in the Jewish celebration of the Festival of Lights or Hanukkah, and comes from the Hebrew word meaning 'to dedicate.' Its from when they recaptured their capitol city Jerusalem from invaders and rededicated their temple." Anderson paused to think and Prowl reflected how he could sympathize with the Jews, imagining how the Autobots would have felt if a similar situation had ever played out in Iacon and the Temple of Simfur.

Yes, memorializing such a recapturing of such an important cultural and religiously significant location would find its way into their permanent calendar.

Then it hit his processors: for both Christians and Jews, their winter holy day was more of a memorial than an active religious rite. He could also see how primitive humans would take pivotal astronomical events and assign religious importance to them. That type of practice tied its followers more closely with their world, while the Jewish and Christian pracitices tied them more closely with their Deity. It was actually… logical.

"Because of the Jewish calendar and such, Hanukkah usually falls somewhere in either November or December. Because of that, it is frequently celebrated… nationally… at about the same time Christmas is." Prowl saw Anderson's shoulders move upwards in a shrug. "Then there's Kwanza. That's celebrated from December 26th through January 1st. But that is strictly a cultural thing in America to celebrate African heritage and not religious at all. They don't even celebrate it in Africa. Anyway. It was created in the late 1960s by the Black Nationalist movement in direct opposition to Christianity's Christmas actually. Fact is, its creator Maulana Karenga stated that Jesus was psychotic and that he specifically created it as an alternative to Christmas for black people and… never mind. It wasn't till 1997 that he modified his stance to make it less offensive to religious people. Its been gaining in popularity since then."

Anderson fell silent as they turned the block toward the city hall. Traffic slowed dramatically, almost to a crawl. Prowl hardly noticed as he pondered what he had just been told.

"There really is a lot more to this season than I had originally speculated." He mused aloud. "One would not pick this up based on the elevated media attempts to solicit increased consumer activity."

"TV adds?" Anderson snorted again. "Probably the only thing every one agrees with is that Christmas has become too commercialized. Whatever the religious or cultural background, everyone accepts that this is supposed to be a time of family and charity. Not greed."

"But everyone still participates in that greed." Jazz noted, scanning the throng of pedestrians, their arms loaded down with merchandise.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Anderson agreed.

"If that is something the majority of the population does not like, it is not logical to continue to practice it." Prowl noted.

"Who said anything about humans acting logically?" It was Anderson who asked that question.

Neither of the mechs could honestly claim to do so, so neither answered his question.

For safety's sake, Prowl decided to change the topic. "Still, it is impressive that so many greatly varied and strongly held beliefs can be freely exercised and equally respected in such a diverse population. Humans have done well to be able to show this degree of tolerance."

Anderson did not answer or react verbally to that statement and Prowl was starting to wonder what he had said wrong, his logic circuits struggling to figure out how an intentional compliment was taken badly when Jazz beat him to it.

"Hey, what are all those people doin'?"

Prowl extended his scanning radius and quickly picked up on what his friend was commenting about. A group of about twenty humans were gathered around the far northern lawn of the city hall. They were carrying signs and chanting something.

"That's what I wanted to show you." Prowl could hear the frustration mixed with anger and a touch of shame in the human's voice. "As a society, we aren't as tolerant as you probably assumed."

"Ah, those are religious zealots protestin' another religion?" Jazz guessed.

"Nope." Prowl could see the definitive shake of Anderson's head. "Those are atheists and other 'progressive' groups protesting a Nativity scene in the city hall's lawn."

Prowl did a quick internet search and found that a Nativity scene was an artistic rendition of the birth of Christianity's Jesus.

He scanned the surrounding area and found that while there was indeed a Nativity scene directly behind where the protesters were gathered, in other areas of the lawn there were Christmas trees, snowmen (whatever that was supposed to represent), Santa Clause in his sled pulled by the fictitious reign deer and a Jewish Menorah.

"If they are Atheists, why do they not also protest the Menorah?" Prowl questioned logically.

"Because _that_, my giant metal friend, would be politically incorrect." Anderson shook his head again. "Protesting Jewish religious observances is called anti-Semitism and is considered to be hateful and is not socially acceptable. Christians… not so lucky."

"Why's that?" Jazz sounded as puzzled as Prowl.

"Don't really know. Only thing I can guess is that Christianity has been the 'dominant culture' for so long, that in this day and age when so called 'free-thinking' abounds it is a target for radicals… and a lot of people just go along with it – probably without really thinking about it either." Anderson sounded disgusted. "Yep, people can say stuff about Christians and Christianity that if they said it about any other religion or group of people they would get branded as hate mongers or worse."

Anderson pointed toward the protesters as the two Autobots drove past, cringing at some of what the signs read and as some of the truly vile things that they were chanting hit their audios, "Those people there… I'd normally say they're just protesting the fact that the Nativity scene was on _government_ property. But last week they were protesting in front of a _private_ business. And, if it really was about the government being involved they _should_ be fussing about the Menorah too. So, gotta wonder what their real problem is."

Prowl processed that for a moment. "The designation Atheist implies a lack of belief in any deity. Why then would such people be filled with such animus towards a being they do not believe to exist?"

"What did you say about humanity and logic?" Was Anderson's droll reply.

"Point taken." Prowl allowed a tiny smirk.

Silence reclaimed the two not-vehicles as they finally passed the scene where the encounter with the protesters had effectively chilled the warmth the earlier act of charity had created in their sparks.

"It is a sad irony," Prowl found himself saying, "That the very people who hold to the religion that this holiday is named after are finding themselves the targets of such animosity. Especially when is should be an especially joyous time for them."

"Is that sympathy I hear, Prowler?" Jazz asked.

"Its _Prowl._" The police cruiser corrected automatically. "And I am just stating a fact. I highly doubt the majority of Christians have anything to do with why those protestors dislike them." Prowl paused. "Sergeant, if I might be so bold – and please feel free to decline to answer – what is your take on this matter?"

Anderson did not answer immediately. When he finally did, his tone was low and measured. "I know what I believe and I know why. I take more of a live and let live view of the whole holiday thing. I don't care what others believe and celebrate, so long as it's heartfelt and so long as it doesn't harm anyone else. As far as the government getting involved… I… I don't think it should. Like back there. Let them have a Nativity scene. Let them have a menorah or Santa Clause. I don't care. Whatever lawn decorations the government decides to put up won't change what I believe or don't believe and what I practice or don't practice. I just wish people could grow up and get over it. I'm not Jewish, but I don't get my hackles up when someone whishes me 'Happy Hanukah' or anything." That last bit was full of frustration.

"You are upset." Prowl noted. "It was not my intention to trouble you, Sergeant."

Another sigh gusted out of the human's lungs. "It's not you, Prowl." He assured hastily. "I just… I remember growing up, there wasn't all this… controversy around Christmas. Even for those who didn't believe in Jesus or the nativity or anything. It was more relaxed and… I don't know… more joyful. In general. Even as a young adult. It just seems that, starting in the late 90s it's gotten almost depressing. Can't even say 'Merry Christmas' without risking some narrow minded, easily offended do-gooder jumping down your throat and ripping you a new waste exhaust port."

"Humans don't have waste exhaust ports."

"What ever. You know what I mean." Anderson was silent for a moment. "I guess that is why I sort of throw myself into the charities this time of year. I mean, I know that is something that we should be doing all the time because the poor are always with us, but… It seems that when I focus on helping others, on bringing joy into the lives of others I can forget this political nonsense and recapture what Christmas is all about: giving hope to the hopeless."

Prowl and Jazz contemplated this silently as their human companion fell quiet. It was a lot to take in and it did prove that humanity, as a whole, was a lot more complex than they might appear initially.

Finally, Jazz pinged Prowl with a question, which the tactician pondered briefly.

He sent Jazz an affirmative reply then followed as the silver Solstice changed direction. Simultaneously, Prowl sent off a message to some of the other off duty mechs and their human coworkers.

Anderson, a usually astute human, must not have been paying attention because he did not even comment on their new course until both vehicles pulled to a stop in front of the otherwise nondescript brick building with red awning.

The human in Jazz's cabin straightened suddenly. "Uh, guys… why are we at the Mission of Hope? I don't under… Wait. Is that Ironhide, Hound, Bluestreak and… Sideswipe and Bumblebee?"

Captain Lennox slid out of Ironhide's cab followed by Sam and Mikaela climbing out of Bumblebee and a couple of other soldiers from the other mechs.

Still clearly puzzled, Anderson joined his commander. "What's going on sir?"

Lennox smiled, nodding towards Jazz and Prowl. "Those two had a great idea." He gestured toward the building. "It's Christmas and we have a mission." Smiles broke out among the humans and seven Autobot engines revved in agreement.

Lennox smiled even broader. "There are a lotta people out there who could use some Christmas cheer and hope for the future. Lets hop to it."

* * *

><p><em>I do not own or have any connection with a charity by the name of Mission of Hope Services. As far as I know, that is completely fictitious. However, Christmas Angels, Toys for Tots and Salvation Army are actual charities. I do not have any ties to any of them and do not intend anything – nor will I gain anything personally – by mentioning them specifically, those were just the first three charities related to Christmas that I could think of.<em>

_I tried to be fair and factual in my depictions of the different traditions surrounding this time of year and while I have probably managed to offend everyone in some manner, I am not going to change the facts of history just to make anyone feel better and that includes myself. Detailed information about various holidays is taken from Wiki._

_The actions of the protesters noted in the story are taken from various news reports and personal observation in my own city and while the actual event in this story is made up, it is not entirely fictional. One such personal observation/encounter was the spark behind this little plot bunny._

_While I don't normally include a 'moral' in any of my stories this is perhaps the one exception. I am sick and tired of Christmas (or whatever you want to call this time of year) being used as a prop for advertising campaigns and a seeming national obsession with getting the next biggest and best_**_ whatever_**_. Leave the politics, the social agendas, the greed out of it and focus on family and friends and helping our neighbors. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_


End file.
